comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League (DC Theatrical Universe film)
Justice League is the thirteenth film installment of The DC Theatrical Universe. It is directed by Matthew Vaughn and produced by Geoff Johns, Ben Affleck, Matthew Vaughn, David S. Goyer, and Jon Berg. The film stars Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Emily Blunt, Jake Gyllenhaal, John Mulaney, Alexander Skarsgard, Djimon Hounsou, Mark Strong, Lizzy Caplan, Chris Pine, with Powers Boothe, Viola Davis, Bryan Cranston, and Jeremy Irons. It was released on May 30th, 2014. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Emily Blunt as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *John Mulaney as Barry Allen / Flash *Alexander Skarsgard as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Djimon Hounsou as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter *Powers Boothe as Darkseid *Mark Strong as Lex Luthor *Lizzy Caplan as Lois Lane *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Bryan Cranston as General Wade Eiling *Mark Sheppard as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin *Jane Levy as Barbara Gordon / Oracle *Rose Byrne as Carol Ferris *Bill Goldberg as Kalibak *Robin Lord Taylor as Desaad *Colm Feore as Metron *Lee Pace as President Pete Ross *Matt Bomer as Maxwell Lord *Bryce Dallas Howard as Isabel Rochev *Ralph Fiennes as Hugo Strange *Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton *Reg E. Cathey as Silas Stone *Christoph Waltz as Anthony Ivo *John Boyega as Victor Stone Plot Confirmed Plot Points *Hal Jordan will come to Earth to warn the heroes of the coming Apokoliptian invasion *J'onn J'onzz will be contacting Superman telepathically for his help in rescuing him from General Eiling *The Justice League first comes together in a battle against Kalibak *Darkseid will be searching for the Anti-Life Equation on Earth, but it is also hinted that his ulterior motive is to search for his daughter *The entire Justice League learns each other's secret identities in a scene set in Wayne Manor when it looks like Darkseid may actually succeed in completely overtaking the planet Trivia *Flash names the Justice League. In the New 52, he originally suggested the name "The Super Seven". *The story is a combination of the New 52 origin, the Justice League animated series, and original story. *In original drafts of the film, Zatanna and/or Firestorm were meant to appear as members of the Justice League. The Anti-Life Equation was either to be in possession of Zatanna in the Tower of Fate or within the Firestorm Matrix. However, both characters were written out of the film and the Anti-Life Equation is never actually found until Justice League: Apocalypse Part One. *The post-credits scene teases Justice League: Graves and Cyborg. *Louis Leterrier was considered to direct the film. *Ving Rhames was originally supposed to play Darkseid. *This is the final film in Phase 1 of the DCTU. Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:The DC Theatrical Universe Category:Phase 1 (DC Theatrical Universe)